The Fearless Spider-Woman Vol 1 4
Appearances Featured Characters: *Jessica Drew *Peter Parker Villains: *Madame Hydra Other Characters: *Random Grunt *News Reporter *Unknown Woman Solicit Synopsis Jessica's first mission: hunt down the Spider-Man. And someone from Jessica's past will come back in her life. Jessica: Spider-Man? Ophelia: Yes. As ridiculous as it may seem, that idiotic vigilante killed the biggest crime lord through all of America. Hydra's former leader, Eric Sarkissian. Jessica: What do you want me to do? Ophelia: Hit him in the head- hard. Don't kill him just yet. I still need him for...classified reasons. Jessica: Got it. Where is he heading? Ophelia: That's what I want you to find out. My agents have tracked his every move. He was said to be in this club in Queens, maybe we can get some information there. Here's the adress. Madame Hydra turned to a monitor, pointing at a location with a small radar. Ophelia: There it is. The Black Fox Club. You better get going. Get him. For revenge. Jessica used a Hydra Van to get to the streets of Queens, and stops the van after she sees a Black Fox billboard attached to the top of a building. She also spots a grunt, who she almost hits with the van. She came out to confront him about Spider-Man and his connections to the club. Jessica punched the grunt in the face, and knocked a tooth out, just to grab his attention. Jessica: You can get some fresh air later. Tell me where he is. Grunt: W-who?! Jessica: You know who. The grunt struggles to get up. Jessica: Where's that Spider Vigilante? I know he went into this club. Grunt: I don't know, okay! Jessica: Tell me where he is or you will be beaten to a pulp. Grunt: Listen, I really don't know what you're talking about. So if you don't want anything to happen, just let me go... Jessica: Okay, let's settle this the hard way... Jessica punches and kicks the grunt a few more times. The grunt struggles to fights back. Grunt: O-Okay!!! I'll tell. He's..he's going to Meta Street... some sort of mission or something.. Jessica: And that's all you know? Grunt: Yes! That's all he told me! Jessica dropped the grunt on the floor. She walks away, keeping the grunt laying on the pedestrian lane. She entered the van, and off to Meta Street she went. Jessica: Finally getting some leads. Hopefully I don't dissapoint Madame Hydra, or else I'll live in the streets once more. She was figuring out all of the lanes and turns, and she had tingles, almost senses, into where the Spider went. She never really had this ability before. She kept driving, until another tingle made her apprehend her surroundings. She noticed a figure, a figure that was blue-ish and red-ish, dashing throught the lanes and swinging up the buldings. She got out of the van again and held her gun just in case. Jessica: I know you're here. Show yourself! The figure was there again. It had fallen from the top of a skyscraper, and showed itself to Jessica. ???: H-hey, uh..you're not police, aren't you? Jessica: Agent Jessica Drew. Hands up! ???: You definitely act like a policewoman. But I don't remember police wearing green, is that a code thing or- Jessica: Shut it! Madame Hydra wants you dead. ???: Hydra? Those buffoons, I didn't do anything to them. Jessica: Oh yes, you did. Remember Eric Sarkissian? ???: Um, no- Jessica: Well, let me remind you. Jessica held the gun with both hands and started shooting the Spider, but he dodged in a swift motion, and sprung a web shot at her. Spider-Man: Look, I have somewhere to go to. I don't want to harm you. Jessica tries to pull off the web fluid, but fails and accidentally drops her gun. Jessica: Ugh-get me out of this thing! Spider-Man: You mean the webbing? Don't worry. It will fade away after a couple of hours. Unaware to Spider-Man, Jessica brought a knife inside her utility belt, and started to cut off the webbing she was wrapped around in. Jessica: You killed Eric, didn't you? Spider-Man: No, I didn't! Jessica: Everyone blames you for it. Spider-Man: Tell them that they have no idea what their talking abou- Jessica tackles Spider-Man, and cut his shoulder. He punched back with his "okay" arm, and fled to heal his wounds. Jessica grabbed her gun from the ground, and followed Spider-Man. Spider-Man: What the heck does she want? Jessica: You think you're safe here? Well, think again. Spider-Man: Oh, I don't need to. He swung from building to building, still having his shoulder bleed, and Jessica uses her grappling hook to catch up with the spider. Spider-Man: Crap, she's still following me. She gets in closer, and kicks him from behind. They both drop to the ground, only that Spider-Man dropped on his face, and Jessica landed safely. Spider-Man: ..ow.. Jessica: Hit your head hard, spider? Spider-Man: ..uggh.. ' ''In an apartment downtown ' The TV was on. It was in the News Channel, where Spider-Man's defeat was being broadcasted. Reporter: The vigilante dubbed "Spider-Man" seems to be defeated by unknown reasons- ???: Spider-Man? Reporter: CCTV footage suggests that it was a female Hydra Agent who wa- The woman watching her TV turned it off to think. ???: Hydra, too? What's the connection? The woman turns on her TV again, just to take another look at what happened. Reporter: This unknown Hydra Agent is yet to be known, but thankfully we have a face. Police are now scanni- ???: Huh...wait... The woman rewinds her TV, where the tapes show Jessica's face, along with Spider-Man lying in the ground. ???: ...Jess? Next Issue: The Fearless Spider-Woman #4: Friends From a Time Triva *The Black Fox Club is a reference to a minor Spidey villain, '''Black Fox'. *This issue is where the 1st Issue's introduction left off. Category:Jessica Drew (Earth-1342)/Appearances Category:The Fearless Spider-Woman Category:Spider-Woman